


TAKE ANOTHER LAP

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: What's a guy supposed to do when a curvy redhead won't leave him alone? Well, this is Wincest, so take a guess! This is for the SPN100 Word Drabble challenge over on fanfiction.net and the challenge word is "swing".





	TAKE ANOTHER LAP

))))))))))))))))))))

Dean tried to be nice about it. He really did.

But when the amply-bosomed redhead plopped herself onto his lap for the third time since he'd walked into the bar, he stood up and she fell on her ass.

"Sorry!" Smiling, Dean held out a hand. "But I told you, I don't swing your way."

"Oops!" She accepted his hand and scrambled to her feet, swaying drunkenly. "Didn't realize you were gay."

"I'm not." Dean nodded to the tall, dark hunk striding toward them, a bottle of beer in each hand and a pissed-off expression on his face.

"I'm Sammy-centric."


End file.
